Induced Electroshock Therapy Wiki
Welcome to the Induced Electroshock Therapy Wiki Induced Electroshock Therapy, otherwise known as (IET),is a process that holds countless research and a new ideal form of expanding knowledge. Enhanced IQ and expansion of the mind after this therapy shows results up to 40%. Essentially, IET is a new phase of development for the future! Overview Induced Electroshock Therapy (iEST) is a process in which there are multiple electroshock inductions in order to achieve a therapeutic effect. Not only is this treatment used for clinical depression, but it is known to increase IQ levels and memory. Memory has been studied numerous times throughout this treatment and the results show a huge increase in statistical results. History & Studies iEST has been in the psychological world from the very beginning. Essentially, this practice dates back all the way to the 16th century by Ladislas Meduna (who is said to be the father of electroshock therapy). iEST is said to work hand-in-hand with memory, especially within the field of mathematics. Working memory is linked to higher math scores and a firmer grasp on mathematical subjects than other forms of therapy. DeSmedt and Janssen conducted research on the grounds of electroshock therapy and math scores, their findings show that before iEST, there was no clear predictor of scores, only an implied correlation.1 However, when they decided to research first graders and their math skills until second grade, the findings showed that there was a clear cut precision within the observations and children are more accurate and memory can be studied at its finest within the first several years of life. This is due to the fact that the brain is still in a developmental and forming stage so the working memory can be measured likewise. DeSmedt and Janssen's work recieved numerous awards as well as the lifetime achievement award and their findings hold a benchmark in the studies of memory and retainability. Typical iEST Procedure iEST can be performed on anyone, however, due to the powerful nature of the therapy it is recommended that participants be 13 years of age or older and be willing to handle the nature of the therapy. Normally, a patient sits down in a specialized chair and is given something to read or something to take the stress away (if any). If a patient is stressed or bothered, the therapy will not be as effective. Soon after, an iEST technician will supply the patient with two polarized nodules to hold and an iEST helmet to wear which also has nodules supplanted within. Depending on the treat ment type, the iEST technician will have the patient sign a waiver for legalities and administer a special conduction drug to the patient that conducts only iEST administered electricity. Once all this is finished, the iEST technician will induce the patient for about 10-15 seconds and conduct this trial about three times. This process allows the patient to have more brain cognition, boost neurotransmission and essentially jumpstart the brains neurological function. Other patients claim that their mood is uplifted and if some patients suffer from depression, the boost in brain function causes increased activity of dopamine production and gives the patient more motivation as well. Each treatment has a period of 4-6 weeks in between and can last for about 10-12 sessions (depending on the subject). iEST can aid in the suppression of many psychological disorders such as: *Depression *Cognition hinderances *Memory depletion/Lowers Alzheimers Risk *Mood Swings *Multiple Personality Disorder *Bipolar Disorder *Anxiety *Nervousness *Shame *Distress/Terror iEST is said to also be a lifesaving and worthwhile experience and those who have not had a chance to try this treatment are encouraged to do so. The cost is effective abd many iEST programs and administrations work with any form of insurance to cover the cost. Testimonials Here are some testimonials of some of the thousands of patients we recieve: Billy, (25): "Before, I used to have a hard time studying and thinking critically. I did these multiple iEST sessions and now when I compare my IQ scores to the scores I recieved after iEST, my IQ levels have boosted by 25 points! I love this therapy, its guaranteed!" Laura (34): By far, beyond words, one of the most phenomenal therapies out there. I find myself signing up for more and more sessions for short-term therapy and the results show! I am a mother of four kids and life can be stressful, however, these therapies keep my cognition in fine shape and my stress levels down. Its like taking your brain to the gym, sometimes you have to break the mental sweat! Mike (47): I am a coach for the high school I work at, and to tell you the truth, life gets stressful (especially during game weeks as well as PE classes). iEST keeps me focused, I mean its better than any energy drink out there! Its like waking up as a new man and for the most part, I am a happier man. I enjoy my job more and I feel like i have more of a mental capacity to do more productive things. Ad Campaign (Established 2013) Category:Statistical Information Category:Resources